


Historia lubi się powtarzać

by 1250



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1250/pseuds/1250
Summary: O początkach pięknej rywalizacji słów kilka.
Kudos: 2





	Historia lubi się powtarzać

Była piękna pogoda, jak to często bywa w Konoha Gakure. Na niepozornej skale siedziały dwie postacie. Różniły się znacznie wzrostem, ale na pierwszy (i nie tylko pierwszy) rzut oka były do siebie bardzo podobne, niczym ojciec i syn. Dwaj osobnicy w zielonych ciuszkach i włosach obciętych na grzybka, siedzieli i medytowali. 

Starszy spojrzał na zamyślony wyraz twarzy młodszego. Będąc przekonanym, że jego uczeń rozmyśla właśnie nad tym, jak tu zwiększyć jeszcze bardziej jego siłę, postanowił mu nie przeszkadzać. Nie wiedział, że genina męczyły w tej chwili bardziej egzystencjalne problemy. 

\- Gai-sensei? - trzynastolatek pierwszy złamał milczenie.

\- Hmm? 

\- Ja kocham Sakurę-san...

Gai skrzywił się lekko. Ech, i jak on miałby mu pomóc? W dodatku zakochał się w podopiecznej jego rywala. Lee jakby odgadując myśli swego nauczyciela, zapytał...

\- Gai-sensei? A jak długo pan i pan Kakashi jesteście rywalami? Jak to się zaczęło?

Gai przyjął zadumane oblicze. Od czego to się zaczęło? Sięgnął myślami daleko w przeszłość.

***

Słońce przyjemnie prażyło, od czasu do czasu wiał lekki wiaterek. Dzień wydawał się niezwykle spokojny, nic nie zapowiadało tej wielkiej "tragedii". Na niewielkim placu, niedaleko boiska, na którym kilku chłopców grało akurat w piłkę, naprzeciwko siebie stały dwie postacie. Oddalone były od siebie o około 10 metrów. Ich grobowe miny, nieruchome pozycje posągów i wiatr szeleszczący liśćmi, wszystko to stwarzało nastrój grozy. 

Pierwszy chłopiec miał długie, szare, lekko sterczące i pochylające się na bok włosy, ciemne oczy, maskę zasłaniającą dolną część twarzy* i ubiór w ciemnych kolorach. Drugi chłopak był wyższy, choć w tym samym wieku, miał czarne włosy uczesane na grzybka, zaokrąglone czarne oczy, a jego strój utrzymany był w zielonych barwach.

\- Ja, Gai Maito, wyzywam ciebie - Kakashi Hatake, na pojedynek! - oznajmił swemu przyszłemu przeciwnikowi, przy okazji gestykulując żwawo ręką. 

Szarowłosy wsadził jedynie ręce do kieszeni i lekko wzruszył ramionami.

Jego znudzone spojrzenie i lekceważące zachowanie, było dla Gaia tak denerwujące, że postanowił zaatakować, nie czekając na ruch przeciwnika, poza tym był porywczy z racji swojego wieku. 

Hatake nie doceniając swego przeciwnika, dał się mocno uderzyć w twarz, szybko jednak się zreflektował i zablokował już następny cios.

Walka trwała długo, poziomy były wyrównane, Gai był silniejszy, jednak Kakashi przewyższał go pod innymi względami.

W dodatku Hatake był mniejszy, więc zwinniejszy. Po wielu minutach miało dojść w końcu do rozstrzygnięcia.  
  
Siwowłosy uchylił ledwiuśko twarz od uderzenia, jednak przypłacił ten ruch zniszczeniem maski. Gai, który nigdy nie widział twarzy oponenta, zwrócił swe zainteresowanie ku twarzy Kakashiego, dzięki tej chwili nieuwagi, lekko zdenerwowany (zniszczeniem maski) przyszły właściciel Sharingana, zaskoczył swego przeciwnika od tyłu. Ten cios był decydujący. 

Gai trochę koziołkując upadł plecami na ziemię. W dodatku zwycięzca przygnieździł go kunaiami do podłoża. Maito warczał na swego przeciwnika, nie mogąc się ruszyć. Natomiast on podszedł do niego, przykucnął nad nim, zamknął oczy i wyszczerzył zęby, aby jeszcze bardziej go zdenerwować.

\- Wygrałem. - palce u obu rąk ułożył w znaki "V".

I w tej chwili, zupełnie niespodziewanie, piłka wybita przypadkowo z boiska, uderzyła mocno w Kakashiego, popychając go do przodu. Chłopak nie zdołał zahamować, niefortunnie przewrócił się <PLASK> na Gai'a i zupełnie niechcący jego usta złączyły się z jego wargami...

***

Taa, to nie były przyjemne wspomnienia. Potrząsnął głową, by jak najszybciej zapomnieć o tym upokorzeniu.

\- To jak to było? Gai-sensei, opowiedz! - specjalista od Taijutsu ponaglał swego mistrza. 

\- Trenuj, Lee, trenuj. - zbył go byle wymówką i odszedł, zostawiając samego na skale. Lee odprowadził jeszcze wzrokiem swój ideał i wzór do naśladowania. Podrapał się po głowie "Może Naruto-kun coś wyciągnie?".

**Author's Note:**

> 28.01.2004


End file.
